


True Colours

by Prochytes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What prism would you need to crack perfect Linda Park, and spill out all her bright, betraying colours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _The Flash_ to 2x06: “Enter Zoom”. Written for consci_fan_mo on LJ in 2015.

Coast City is a noisy town, losing a raucous argument with the sea. In the ramshackle houses by the bay, the boom of the surf can swallow voices whole. Which would be a problem, if Light were here to talk.

Linda Park already gleams with sweat. Light’s hands move across Linda’s body, applying a safe-cracker’s minute, prescriptive grace. Linda shudders, fists clenched and eyes squeezed shut. She does not speak, and certainly does not swear. Linda Park – for all that studied machismo, and all those expeditions up the Scoville Scale – is a good girl. A good girl does not cuss, even when fucked until her brains leak out by her errant double from another Earth.

Linda Park, impregnable in her good girl virtue, whiter than white. But no one knows better than Doctor Light how easy it is to split a spectrum. What prism would you need to crack perfect Linda Park, and spill out all her bright, betraying colours?

A touch of the green-eyed monster – that would be nice. _Iris is braver than you; hotter than you; twice the reporter you’ll ever be. Who was the one you needed to fight me off? No wonder The Flash wants to fuck her more than you._ (Yes: Light knows that little secret. It’s amazing how much dirt you can pick up when you’re transparent.) Light is fairly sure that Linda believes that Iris is the better version of herself, which is pretty fucking ironic from Light’s perspective.

And that, in turn, would make Linda Park see red. Maybe even throw a punch. They could go at it old-school, Starling City style. God, that would feel good. School the Earth-One bitch for her presumption, for being the one who gets to live in the candid, undoctored light, with printer ink on her hands instead of blood…

Light cannot see, and her powers are not to blame. Cool fingers touch her face, to wipe away the blinding tears. Linda is now looking steadily at her, not with forgiveness, exactly (there is, to be sure, so much to forgive between them), but with understanding.

She is not a good girl, after all. She is a good woman, who knows, Light realizes, what they share. Because what Linda Park has in common with Doctor Ligh…– no, no need for that, there had never, really, been any need for that – what Linda Park has in common with Linda Park, who lied and stole and ran down Seventh Street naked because she could and wore a silly costume and killed a man, is fear.

He has all the time in the world, and can cram it into the clown car of a second. She will take longer to die, when he snaps her neck, than he will take to stroll across from Central City and do it.

Linda Park shivers, as Linda Park strokes her hair, and holds her close. They close their ears against the sound of the surf, which could so easily mask a sonic boom, and their eyes against the moment of seeing blue.

FINIS


End file.
